heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jazz Balaam
Jake Marthim Unnamed older brothers |element= Light |likes= Warm Laundry |dislikes= Heavy Metal |hobby= Hairdressing }} Jazz Balaam is the owner of the Tindalos Farm in Route 182. Eve and her party can take in-house naps and heal up at said farm. Appearance In her Mogwai form, Jazz appears as a sheep-like creature. She has pink wool and the tips of her ears are a pale yellow. Her "skin" is pure white with a blue streak vertically across her face. Her eyes and hooves are of the same blue as this streak. Around her neck, she wears a yellow scarf with a magenta and blue effects at the tips. Her tail is similar to her wool, pink and yellow at the tips but in a swirly pattern. She has a prominent cowlick at the top of her head. In her humanoid form, she has pink hair styled into a ponytail by a blue ribbon that point upwards imitating horns. Her hair has yellow, jagged tips. She wears a magenta dress with a fluffy, pale, pink apron held by a dark magenta belt with a diamond decal in the middle. She wears half-width, white sleeves with a pink and yellow crisscross pattern at the shoulder area. Her sleeves have a pink wool trim. She wears a pair of white thigh highs with pink cross stitches running across the top, as well as a pair of blue pumps with a diamond motif. Around her neck, she wears a similar scarf as the one she owns in her Mogwai form, albeit with a cowbell in the middle. Personality Jazz has a tendency to speak slowly. As the owner and hostess of the House of Tindalos, she's the friendliest and easiest to speak to out of her group of co-workers. However, she does have some hang-ups about Minotaurs, as her friend Heide does, but she's quick to dismiss this after being helped out by Chip. Jazz is prone to expressing happiness very bluntly. Jazz is fond of mathematics and calculates all the rising bed costs, depending on usage, in her head. She's proud of being a Tindalos Hound farmer, and in her frenzied state, she mentions that she's the only one who knows about their true nature. She's kind enough to tolerate Jake's constant complaints, as well as taking in Heide after her village got plundered by Werewolves. She's an avid merchant and cares deeply for the hounds on her farm. Story History Before settling in Tindalos, Jazz was a traveling merchant, alongside Jake Marthim. As Solum has a treaty with the outer gods, Jazz is one of the few Mogwai that can befriend Tindalos hounds and utilize them for her business. They eventually meet Heide Asmodai and take her in as part of their workforce. However, they all get run out of the Den by Beholders that were encroaching on their territories, as well as a "Puppy Swarm" incident. Eventually, she meets Nile Foras and makes a deal with her to deter Tindalos hounds away from the H.M.S. Tenebro as they have a tendency of attacking any foreign ships that hover near Solum. Alongside her co-workers, she ends up settling at Tindalos Farm in Route 182 while using the hounds to transport beds around Outset to fund her business. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Heide Asmodai - She employed Heide after finding her in the ruins of her village many years prior. Jazz seems to get along with her way better than she does with Jake as they are both much more calm and soft-spoken than he is. When conversing with her with Io in the party, Jazz gets visibly annoyed when Io calls Heide cute. Jake Marthim - Jazz's other business partner. Due to his love for the hounds, Jazz has him employed simply to take care of them, though he does end up losing them from time to time, much to her chagrin. Jazz describes him as similar to her other brothers back in the Den, so while they bicker, they do get along somewhat. Nile Foras - In the past, Nile had approached Jazz to make a deal with her. With Jazz's help, the H.M.S. Tenebro is left alone by hounds which are used as scouts to attack anything that endangers Solum due to their connection with the outer beasts that destroyed many human sky ships before. Tindalos Hounds - Due to being a Sheepsquatch and being well-versed in dreams, and as the hounds are somewhat connected to dreaming, Jazz is able to take care of them with ease despite their destructive behaviors. In her care, the pups act similarly to dogs rather than scouts that ended up destroying many space ships before in the past. Trivia *Jazz's slow manner of speech is stated to be due to "overthinking." *She uses her own wool to craft bed sheets and pillows at her farm. *Her name comes from "Jezersko–Solčava" sheep. *As the leader of the Tindalos sheep squad, whenever Jazz, Jake, and Heide stack-up, Jazz takes the top-most spot as the boss and brains of their operation. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Light Category:Merchants